1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery charger for charging secondary batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of battery chargers have been used in charging secondary batteries such as nickel-cadmium batteries, nickel-metal hydride batteries, or lithium-ion batteries. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-116230 proposes reducing power consumption when charging the battery is not performed. According to the above-noted publication, when charging the battery is not performed, power is not supplied to the battery, a charge control circuit is disabled, and light indicators are turned off. However, with the battery charger described above, because the charge control circuit is disabled, the status of the charger cannot be displayed.